A Family Portrait
by GabrielCasFan
Summary: Random snippets from the lives of Logan, Veronica, and their kids. A sequel of sorts to 'Nothing on Us.' Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Rob Thomas.
1. Panic! At the Grocery Store

Since a few of you wanted me to continue the 'LoVe and their children' universe I decided to put this up.

These little snippets won't go in any particular order, so I hope you don't mind. If you have any requests for prompts let me know, and I will try to get to them when I can.

So, thanks for the reviews and favorites for 'Nothing on us' and thanks to everyone who reads this.

I do not own Logan

* * *

Logan hated grocery shopping. He kept begging Veronica to let him hire someone to do this for them, but she vehemently refused to allow anyone else do trivial things for them. '_It wouldn't kill you to act like you are a normal, working stiff for a few hours.'_

That was the thing, though. He wasn't a normal, working stiff. He worked from home doing a job he loved instead of a soul-crushing 9-to-5 office job because he could afford to do whatever he wanted. He had two inheritances just burning a hole in his pocket. Why couldn't he hire a maid to do this stuff so he could take his son to a park or something equally fun? It also wouldn't hurt to avoid the strange stares he usually got at the grocery store. He was still the son of a murderer, no matter how many years past.

He shook his head, clearing away any thoughts of his father, and looked down to find his son missing. His stomach jolted in panic. He abandoned his cart as he started searching for the small boy.

"Alex! Alex!," he called racing down the aisle. "Hi," he said stopping a heavily lidded woman with too much make-up, "have you seen a blond boy about this high wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle t-shirt." He lowered his hand so it was level with his knee.

"Sorry," the woman said shaking her head. "But I'll keep a look out." He barely acknowledged her words as he moved away from her. He had to find his son before anyone grabbed him. He knew what Veronica and Keith did for a living. He'd seen some of those crime scene photos. He wasn't an idiot; he knew what some of those perverts did to kids

After searching the immediate area, his heart thudding painfully against his chest, he started towards the front. If he could get a hold of a store employee maybe he could get them to lockdown the store, perhaps let him check out some security camera footage. Anything that would help him find his boy.

"I like dinos. I'm gonna be dino for Hall'ween."

Logan stopped at the familiar voice. He raced towards it, skidding to a halt when he spotted Alex talking to a short, wizened woman standing by the produce section. She nodded, giving him a small, warm smile. Logan rushed towards Alex, scooping his three-year-old off the floor.

"Thank you for finding him," he said to the woman, hugging his son close. He thought he noticed a hint of recognition in the woman's eyes, but turned away from her before she could say anything.

"I's fine Daddy," Alex grumbled squirming against Logan's hold. "I's tellin' her about the dinos."

"Thank you," Logan thanked the woman again, barely glancing over his shoulder, before carrying his son back to their cart. "You can't wander off like that," he scolded the little boy as he deposited him into the cart's seat. He must have said it harsher than he realized because his son's brown eyes immediately filled with tears.

"'m sorry," Alex sniffed. "I…I's bored."

"I know buddy," Logan said picking Alex up again. "You just need to stay next to the cart, okay? I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you."

"O-okay," Alex hiccupped resting his head on his father's shoulder. "I-I's sorry," he repeated in a quieter voice.

"Me too, Alex."

They stood there for a long time, way longer than Logan normally would. Had it been him and his father, Aaron would have dragged Logan off to the bathroom and showed him how much he disapproved of his behavior. But Logan had vowed the day he found out Veronica was having their daughter Mara that he would never turn out like his father.

So, after Alex calmed down, Logan said, "How's about we finish up here, drop the groceries off at home, and head to the park. How's that song?" Alex nodded. "Okay. Just… just no more wandering off; you got me?"

"I gots you," his son responded softly. "'sides, no bad people would hurted me."

"Why's that?" Logan asked trying to hide his surprise that his son picked up on his major worry. Mara may take after her mother in looks, but Alex was slowly developing his mother's wit. It unnerved Logan sometimes, just how bright his three-year-old could be.

"You and Mommy would kick their asses," the little boy replied simply.

Logan couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. His son was right, if someone did go after their kids neither he nor Veronica would sleep until they caught the son of a bitch.

"Let's not tell your mother you know those words," Logan said softly putting Alex back in the cart. "Otherwise she'll be kicking someone else's 'you know what.'"


	2. Puddle of Burnt Sauce

I can assure you, these won't always be funny, but I was asked to have them together as a family. So, I gave it a shot and this was born.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and keep the requests coming.

Bye

P.S. Mara is 17 and Alex is 12

* * *

Veronica watched as Alex stepped into the kitchen, spotted her at the stove, and quickly left. She heard him yelled up the stairs, "Dad, who let Mom near the stove!?"

"Ha, ha," Veronica retorted stirring the red sauce in the pan. "You should take that show on the road," she continued sarcastically as her son reentered the room.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he responded shrugging. He then crossed the room, opening the refrigerator door.

"Hey, we'll be eating in ten minutes," Veronica said as her son pulled a snack pack from the door.

"It's just a snack," Alex replied closing the door with his hip. He crossed the room, grabbing a spoon out of the utensil drawer. Leaving the drawer opened, he moved towards his mother, hopped up on the counter, and looked down into the pan. His nose wrinkled and he said, "What's for dinner anyway?"

"Something ending in –roni." She lifted the spoon, showing him the dripping, red sauce.

"Is that the only thing you know how to make?" he asked peeling the top off his pudding cup.

"Hey, I make awesome toast and cereal, too," Veronica defended her cooking.

"Not to mention snicker doodles," Logan responded entering the kitchen, followed closely by Mara.

"Mom, who let you near the stove?" Mara asked slowly, stopping mid-step, her eyes wide in mock fear.

"What happened to my sweet children?" Veronica questioned turning to face Logan.

"They were raised by us," he replied without hesitation, giving her a kiss.

"Jeez guys, no PDA in front of the children," Alex protested jumping off the counter and walking into the living room. Mara snorted and followed her brother, shaking her head.

Once the kids were gone, Logan leaned over the pan and wrinkled his nose. It reminded Veronica of Alex and she had to fight a smile. Sometimes her two guys acted more alike than they would admit.

"Maybe we should order a pizza," Logan suggested and any traces of Veronica's smile were wiped away.

"I'll have you know, my dad and I survived on my cooking for years," she said just as a sauce bubble popped.

"How the hell did he survive?" Logan teased and Veronica playfully punched his arm. He chuckled, kissed her hair, and headed into the living room.

With a frustrated sigh, Veronica turned back to her 'roni', stirring it again, watching as a second sauce bubble popped. She wasn't _that_ bad of a cook. It wasn't her fault she had to rely on whatever was in the cupboard when she lived with her father. She was used to cooking strange combinations of food; used to eating weird looking foods. Her 'roni' was going to be delicious when she was finished with it. A third sauce bubble popped, this time with an audible '_glop_.'

On the other hand, pizza did sound good; steaming, supreme pizza with extra cheese, extra sauce, and not giving off a funky smell.

"Hey guys," she called turning the stove off. "On second thought, let's order pizza." She walked into the living room, noticing the knowing smirks on her family's faces. "What?"

"You burnt dinner again, didn't you?" Mara asked curiously.

"I'm ordering one with everything," Veronica replied, ignoring her daughter's questions and heading back into the kitchen to get the phone. "Any other preferences?"


	3. Love and Soccer Uniforms

I am trying to write longer snippets, but I just haven't been inspired enough to write longer ones. Here's hoping I get inspiration soon.

Thanks for reviewing last chapter.

Thanks for reading

* * *

When Mara was six, she asked her mother when she knew she was in love with her father. Veronica didn't want to lie to her daughter, but telling Mara the whole story would no doubt spark more questions than answers. So, Veronica said that when she was older, she'd tell her the exact story. Mara hadn't been very happy about that answer, but she accepted it and moved on. Or so Veronica thought.

* * *

Mara waited exactly four days before asking again, but this time she didn't ask her mother; she asked her father. Logan had been finishing up an article for a freelance magazine when she wandered into his office. She must have stood there for ten minutes before he turned to look at her, giving her a curious look.

"Problem?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you a question," she replied quickly.

"You know you can ask me anything," Logan informed her closing his laptop, giving her his undivided attention.

"Okay, um, when did you know you loved mommy?" she asked perching on the edge of the small love seat in Logan's office.

Logan thought about the question for a moment, thinking about several years ago, and finally said, "After I saved her from a guy I thought was trying to hurt her."

Mara cocked her head to the side, obviously thinking over his answer, before she said, "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yup, you're like Mommy's super hero," Mara replied getting to her feet. She gave Logan a quick hug and rushed out of the room. Logan watched her go, but his mind was on another girl; a blonde, pigtailed girl in a soccer uniform.

With a quick head twitch, he returned to his computer, but still couldn't shake that uniformed girl from his mind. The Camelot may have been their first kiss, may have alerted Veronica to how he felt, but it wasn't when he first realized he loved her. It wasn't even close.


	4. First Date Blues

This is for Michelle who asked for Logan's reaction to Mara's first boyfriend.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

Thanks for reading.

I do not own these characters

P.S. Mara is 13 and Alex is 8

* * *

"Get out!" Logan heard a familiar scream and a door slam seconds before Alex rushed down the stairs. He caught his son by the shoulders and asked, "What's going on?"

"Mara kicked me out of her room," Alex replied shrugging. "She was on the phone with some guy."

"A guy?" _Oh, God no._ This wasn't happening. Not yet. She was only thirteen. He knew he should have dropped her off at the convent when he had the chance, but Veronica wouldn't let him.

"Yeah, his name is Ethan or Ian. Something like that. I tried to find out more, but she caught me." Alex started towards the couch. "If you ask me he sounds like a dork."

"Nobody asked you," a voice snapped from the top of the stairs. Logan looked up, his eyes settling on his little girl. It seemed like just yesterday she was four and asking for piggy back rides; back when she thought boys were icky. When did she grow up so fast?

Logan took a calming breath, collected himself, and asked, "Who were you on the phone with, Mar?"

"Oh, what's the point in asking, Dad? Alex already told you," Mara replied walking down the steps.

"How do you know?" Alex questioned from the couch.

"Because I know you," she retorted putting the phone on its charger. "And, for your information, his name is Evan."

"He still sounds like a dork," Alex muttered picking his video game controlled up.

"Shut up," Mara snapped. She then turned to look at Logan. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Oh, great, here comes the question. The one Logan had never wanted to answer. Veronica had promised to be there when Mara started dating. Why the hell did that hooker have to jump bail?

"Evan invited me to go bowling with his friends tonight," Mara said moving to stand in front of Logan. "I wanted to know if I could go?" She gave him a look that reminded him strongly of Veronica. The same look he could never say 'no' to.

So, he was surprised when he heard himself ask, "Who's all going?"

Mara looked a tad disgruntled, but she managed to wipe the look off her face and say, "Evan, his friend Morgan, Morgan's girlfriend Kaley, and my friend Molly and Richie."

"Casablancas?" Logan questioned, relief washing through him. Richie may be named after, and look like, his father, but he had his mother's attitude. It was his younger sister Cameron that had to be watched out for; she was a splitting image of her mother, but Dick's daughter to the core.

"Yeah, Dad, how many other Richie's do you know?" Mara retorted, fighting an eye roll.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Relax, we'll be home by eight. I know, I have school in the morning. Jeez, Dad, you worry way too much. Mom would have let me go."

Logan didn't want to point out that Veronica also would have spied. If anyone could check up on a group of teenagers, without being seen, it was Veronica. Instead, he nodded and said, "Alright, you can go, but I want you to call every hour."

This time Mara did roll her eyes, but also agreed to the condition. It was the least she could do, letting Logan know she was safe. He didn't want a repeat of Veronica's circumstance. Not that it was likely to happen at a bowling alley, but it wasn't unheard of.

"Thanks Dad," Mara said, giving him a quick hug. She then raced up the stairs, mentioning something about needing something to wear.

"Hey Dad, since Mara is going on a date, can I get a snake?"

"No," Logan replied heading towards the couch. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table, flipping Alex's game off. "Go outside," Logan said to the kid before he could protest. "Get some fresh air. Ride a bike, talk to real people. I don't care what you do; just don't spend all day inside."

"But I was almost to level forty."

"And now you're not," Logan retorted and Alex sighed heavily before storming out of the house. Once he was gone, Logan leaned against the couch, trying hard not to think about his daughter's first date. It was best if he didn't think about it. He'd get less gray hairs if he just thought about something else.

He really needed to call Veronica.

* * *

"_It's obvious what you need do_," Veronica said the moment Logan finished explaining what was going on.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, pacing back and forth across the floor.

"_Lock her in the attic like Rapunzel_." Logan should have known she was going to make a joke.

"Ronnie…"

"_No, seriously, just hear me out. She can grow her hair nice and long, and boys can climb it just to get to her."_

"You're impossible."

"_And then, you can grow thorns under the window, cut all her hair off, trick some guy, and knock him down so he lands, head first into the bush…"_

"I'm hanging up on you," he said cutting his wife off.

"_I'm sorry_," she replied chuckling softly. "_It's just_…"

"Yeah, I know," he replied softly, "but why now? Why not when she's thirty and out of the house?"

"_Because then we wouldn't get to experience this freak out_," Veronica supplied around a giggle.

"You are enjoying this _way_ too much," Logan responded exasperated.

"_Maybe_," she said softly.

"Are you sure you can't come home right now?"

"_Logan, you are a thirty-six year old man. I think you can handle a little date between two thirteen year olds. Besides, I doubt he's anything like you were at thirteen."_

"You don't think…?"

"_No, I don't,"_ Veronica reassured him. _"Now, I have to go or I'm going to be late. You stop worrying and let our little girl take care of herself. I didn't buy her a taser for nothing_."

"I almost forgot about Mr. Sparky," Logan said slapping himself in the forehead with his palm. "If he tries anything, she could always taser his ass."

"_Now you're thinking like a sensible parent,"_ Veronica joked. "_I love you."_

"Love you, too," he replied with a small smile on his face. "Oh, and Bobcat, when you get home…"

"_Kitty is going to have some fun_," she flirted back and hung up.

* * *

Logan calmed down some after Veronica's phone call, and was actually able to meet _Evan_ without causing too much of a scene. It turned out that Evan was a part of the chess club and president of the science club. Like Alex said, he was kind of a dork.

"I'll see you guys when you get back," Logan said and watched as his daughter and Evan headed towards his mother's station wagon. Mara waved as they drove away, and Logan waved back before heading back into the house.

"You want to blow aliens up with me, Dad?" Alex asked waving his new video game in the air.

"Why not?" Logan replied shrugging. It sure beat staring out the window for the next two hours.

They spent a while killing space creatures, but eventually Alex had to turn it off and do his homework, so Logan spent the last half hour, before Mara got home, trying to avoid staring out the window. He didn't want to turn into one of those parents who hovered. Those parents used to annoy the hell out of him when he was growing up.

Five minutes to go, the phone rang. Logan picked up, answering with a forced cheerful, "Hello?"

"_Your greeting needs work_," Veronica's voice said jokingly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Nothing, just calling to say I caught my bail jumper. I am officially off the clock and on my way home." _

"That's good," Logan replied distractedly, glancing out the window.

"_Stop staring out the window like a creeper," _Veronica scolded causing Logan to jump and whirl around. Was she watching him?_ "I'm not watching you, I just know you."_

"You are very creepy sometimes," he commented moving away from the curtain.

"_And I thought you married me for my charm_," Veronica snarked back.

Logan snorted, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a car pulling up cut him off. He fought the urge to run towards the window, staying next to the couch, but Veronica's voice asked, "_What are they doing_?"

"I thought you told me to stop looking out the window," Logan teased, not even asking how she knew they had pulled up.

"_What do I know? Just tell me_."

"Fine." Logan moved towards the window, glancing out just in time to see Evan give Mara a small kiss on the lips. "He just… he…"

"_What? What'd they do? Did she taser him?"_

"I need to go," Logan said hanging up on her protests. He tossed the phone on the small end table and rushed forward to sit on the couch, just as Mara stepped into the house, a grin on her face.

"Hi Dad," she said brightly. "It's such a lovely evening we're having."

"Uh-huh," Logan responded softly, through numb lips. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh, you know, it was bowling. I'd better head upstairs and get ready for bed. Night."

"Good night, Mar."

As Mara raced up the stairs, Logan raced towards the window, glancing out to see headlights. He had this Evan kid's name on his list. If he hurt his little girl, Mr. Sparky would be the least of his worries; Logan would make sure of that.


	5. Alex and the Big, Scary School

Thanks for the reviews.

This is for Angel who wanted more Alex chapters (she also gave me a few more requests which I will get to in future chapters).

So, thanks for reading.

I do not own these characters

* * *

Veronica pulled up to the school, stopping right against the curb.

"Bye Mom," Mara said and tore out of the car, running towards her friends without a backwards glance.

"At least she said good-bye," Veronica muttered, turning to look at her son. He was staring at the building, his large, brown eyes wide, clutching tightly to his _Inspector Gadget_ backpack.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked putting the car in park.

"I'm not ready for school," Alex replied, his voice a mere whisper.

"Everyone is nervous on their first day of school, Al. You'll be great." Veronica turned the car off and pocketed her keys. "Let's go."

"Can I just go home?" Alex questioned curiously.

"Come on, kiddo," Veronica repeated and got out of the car. Alex sighed, but opened his door and followed his mother.

They walked towards the front entrance, the five-year-old dragging his shoes as he followed his mother. Children stood around, giggling and talking, a few turning in Alex's direction. Cameron Casablancas, who had started first grade that year, waved at Alex, but he was too busy looking at his shoes to notice.

Once they were inside, Veronica started towards the kindergarten room. "I went here," she commented glancing down at her son.

"What about Daddy?" the five year old asked.

"He went to school in Los Angeles," Veronica responded opening the door to a colorful, toy filled room. There were a few desks scattered around the middle of the room and cubbies in the back for backpacks, coats, and anything else the kids might bring with them to school.

"Hello," a bright voice said and Veronica turned to see a familiar face walking towards them.

"Parker," Veronica greeted the new comer. "I wasn't aware you were my son's teacher." Veronica hadn't seen Parker Lee in almost eight years. Last time they had spoken-at a house warming party hosted by Dick and Mac-Parker had been dating Piz. The fact that Parker's last name was now Sanchez, Veronica felt it was safe to assume Piz and Parker were no longer together.

"Your son?" Parker questioned glancing down at Alex. "I wasn't even aware you had gotten married."

"I've been married for ten years now," Veronica responded glancing down at the small ring on her finger. Logan had wanted to buy her something huge and expensive, but she had put her foot down. She didn't need something big to prove that he loved her; she knew it with every kiss and every touch.

"Who'd you marry? Was it Logan? Last I checked you were dating Logan during our junior and senior year of Hearst."

"Yes, it was Logan," Veronica responded nodding.

"So, is this your only child?"

"No, we have a daughter. Her name's Mara."

"A son and a daughter? Wow, I didn't even think you liked kids."

"Well, I do," Veronica replied offhandedly. She was already sick of the reunion and it had only been five minutes. Parker opened her mouth to say something else, but a new student and her dad walked in, cutting her off. It took all of Veronica's will not to sigh in relief.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to say good-bye," Parker said as she headed towards the door to greet the girl and her father.

Veronica waited until the perky blonde was out of earshot before crouching down, in front of Alex. "You still nervous?"

"I don't feel good," Alex muttered letting his eyes scan the room, watching as more parents brought their kids into the classroom.

"I promise you," Veronica started in a quiet voice, "you will be fine. You're part Mars, and us Mars' have a knack for making friends fast." _Or, _she thought, _pissing people off. Whichever comes first._

"Will you be here after school?" he asked slowly.

"I will be sitting outside, against the curb, ready to pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay," he responded nodding. He sucked in a deep breath, smiled in a very Logan-esque way, and said, "I'm ready. Good-bye."

"Bye sweetie," Veronica said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom," he whined scrubbing at the place she kissed.

"You have a good day." She smiled at her son, gave him a quick hug, and headed out of the room. She glanced back, giving him a quick wave, feeling her heart break at the look of abandonment in his eyes. He barely acknowledged the little, dark haired girl that tried to talk to him, his brown eyes still locked on Veronica. She gave him another wave, smiled, and left the way she had come; sans her baby boy.

* * *

At eleven-thirty, Alex came sprinting out of the school looking ten times happier than when she left him. He headed towards the car, his backpack on his shoulders, and pulled the door open. "Mom, I made so many new friends and Ms. Parker gave us all gold stars and we got to play superheroes and I was The Flash," Alex gushed as he closed his door. "I love this place and I wanna go back every day."

"Who are your new friends?" Veronica asked curiously. She didn't know any of the kid's in kindergarten, all her friends having kids around Mara's age or a year or two younger. Mac and Dick were the only ones with a kid around Alex's age, and Cameron was still a year older than him.

"Uh, Michael and Connor and Grant and Tony…" he kept naming kids, but Veronica still didn't know which kid belonged to whom. She figured she'd see the parents come Parent/Teacher conference time.

As she drove, Alex continued to describe his day. It went a little better than Mara's. Her daughter had made fast enemies with Callum Pomroy-Stinson after Callum called her stupid and she shoved his nose into a desk. To this day, they still didn't like each other. Logan always said 'Like mother, like daughter.'

"I don't like smelly Shannon though," Alex finally said, making a face.

"Who's Shannon?"

"She's this stupid girl who stole my yellow crayon," he replied with a sigh. "She said she asked me, but I know she didn't."

"Maybe she did and you didn't hear her," Veronica said shrugging.

"No, Mommy, she didn't. I swear she didn't. She just stole my crayon. Maybe Grandpa Keith can put her in jail."

"I don't think he can do that, but we'll set up a stakeout next time. Deal?"

"Okay."

"So, are you sure about school now?"

"Yes," Alex replied nodding vigorously.

"That's good," Veronica responded turning down another street. She knew, in a few years, he'd be singing a different tune, but until then she was glad he enjoyed school. Besides it didn't bother Veronica that much that Parker was his teacher. If Alex liked her, Veronica could learn to tolerate her; at least on some level. She did it at Hearst, it shouldn't be hard in the real world.


	6. Emergencies and Lies

This is for Shel-12 who wanted to see them in an emergency like situation. I know this isn't really an emergency (I thought about a high fever or something with the kids for a later chapter), but it is more serious than the last few chapters.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

I do not own Logan or Veronica.

Thanks for reading

P.S. Alex is 24 and Mara is 29

* * *

Veronica paced the waiting room, wringing her hands. She tried hard to think positive, anything could be going on behind those double doors, and the doctors knew what they were doing. There was nothing to worry about; he was going to be fine.

"Mom, sit down," Alex said for the fifth time. She knew her constant pacing was worrying him, but she couldn't help it. If she sat down then she'd have to accept that they were waiting for news on her husband. She didn't want to accept that; not now, not ever.

"Mom!" a new voice said and Veronica looked up to see Mara racing towards her. "What happened?"

" Someone shot up the police station," Alex replied numbly, staring at his red hands. He was lucky he escaped a bullet wound. Logan had pushed him out of the way in the nick of time. Though, Veronica would have liked to have her children never see either of their parents bleeding from a bullet wound.

"Oh my God," Mara cried covering her mouth with her hands. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Veronica responded continuing her pacing.

"And Dad…?" Neither answered her, but the look they shared was answer enough. They didn't know anything.

Mara silently sunk into a chair next to her brother as Veronica ran a shaky hand through her hair. She just had to keep pacing, she couldn't stop pacing.

"Mom?" Veronica hadn't been aware she had stopped pacing nor that she was crying until a pair of arms wrapped around her. "It'll be okay," Mara whispered softly. "Dad'll be okay."

"I-I can't lose him," she murmured burying her face into her daughter's shoulder.

"You won't," her daughter stated softly. "_We _won't."

Veronica nodded and allowed Mara to lead her to a chair. She sank into the chair, accepting the box of tissues Alex offered her, and pulled a few out to blow her nose.

"What happened exactly?" Mara asked taking a seat next to Veronica.

"I-I don't know," Veronica hiccupped wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I wasn't there."

They turned to Alex, who was fiddling with the leather bracelet around his wrist. He hadn't been forth coming with the details, and Veronica was beginning to suspect it had something to do with a case he was working on.

"Dad pushed me out of the way," Alex replied without looking up. Veronica already knew this, Leo had told her. "He pushed me out of the way. He shouldn't have, it was my fight. That should be me behind those doors."

"No, Alex, it shouldn't be," Veronica responded quickly. "This is not your fault."

"I-I shouldn't have shot..." Alex sprang to his feet. He raced out of the waiting room, disappearing around the corner.

"Maybe we should…" Mara started, but she trailed off when a doctor approached them.

Both women stood, Veronica's legs shaking violently. She held her breath, praying to a God she didn't quite believe in, willing Logan to be okay. He had to be okay, she couldn't take it if he wasn't okay.

"Mrs. Echolls," the doctor greeted gesturing for her to take a seat. Both Mara and Veronica sat back down, the doctor sitting on Veronica's left side. "You're husband is in the ICU. The bullet nicked his lung, and we have him on a respirator as of right now, just to help him breath. The next twenty-four hours will be crucial, but if all goes well I expect he'll make a full recovery."

Veronica nodded, taking a deep breath. ICU was better than dead; anything was better than dead.

"Thank you," Mara said softly and the doctor nodded, getting to his feet.

"I'll let you know when you can see him," he stated and slowly walked away, giving the girls a few moments.

"Should I go tell Alex?" Mara asked wiping her eyes.

"N-no, I will. You just wait for the doctor, and then go sit with your dad," Veronica replied getting to her feet.

She retraced her son's footsteps, stopping when she came across a set of elevators and a bathroom. Veronica knew Alex better than anyone, and she knew he wouldn't leave the hospital no matter how upset he was, so she turned to the bathroom and pushed the door open.

Veronica heard running water and sniffing. She silently followed the noises, stopping next to the hand dryers. She watched as Alex scrubbed at his hands, trying hard to get all the blood off his skin. Veronica could see his body trembling, his shoulders were tense. It was astounding to her that that grown man was her baby boy.

She crossed the room and shut the water off. He tensed and she whispered, "It's okay. It's just me."

Silently, Alex nodded, keeping his head down, looking into the sink. Veronica walked towards the automatic paper towel dispenser and got a few. She carried them back over to Alex and handed them to him.

"He's going to be fine," Veronica said softly. "The doctor said that he could make a full recovery."

"He still shouldn't be here," Alex replied running the towels through his hands without really drying them. "He should be at home, with you, complaining about Mara's wedding. Not…" he gestured around the room. "And no matter what you say, Mom, this is my fault. I shot that guy's brother. He was coming for me. I should have anticipated it."

"I thought the same thing when my friend Lily died," Veronica said softly. "I thought that I should have seen it coming, that I should have known, that if I had just anticipated Lily would still be alive." She drew in a deep breath, "We can't change the past, Alex, no matter how hard we wish we could."

"I know," he whispered, hanging his head again. "I just…"

"C'mere." Veronica wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He had grown so much, was nearly as tall as Logan, that she had to stand on tiptoe to give him a proper hug. "He'll be fine," she whispered.

Alex didn't reply, but Veronica had a feeling he wouldn't believe her words until he saw Logan up and around, and, secretly, a small part of her felt the same way. They were Mars' after all; they never took anything at face value.

* * *

Three days after he was shot, Logan found himself still stuck at the hospital. He wanted so badly to go home, but the doctor was still iffy about releasing him and Veronica was vehemently against letting him sign out AMA.

He had tons of visitors from Mac and Dick to Mara and Richie to Weevil and Carmen to Wallace and his horde. Plus, Veronica hadn't left his side, choosing to camp out in his room until he was released. There was, however, one person who hadn't stopped by yet.

Despite Veronica telling him that Alex was fine, Logan wouldn't believe it until he actually saw his son. It wasn't every day someone was threatened with a gun… unless, of course, they grew up in Neptune.

On second thought, Alex was lucky he was an adult before he was threatened with a gun, let alone shot at by a psycho.

There was a knock and Logan looked away from the crappy day time television to see Alex standing in the doorway, looking uncertain. He smiled, gesturing for his son to come in, and flipped the television off.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked curiously.

"I'm fine, Dad. What about you?" Alex took a seat in the chair Veronica had occupied on and off for the past three days.

"Sore, but I'll live," Logan replied looking down at his bandaged chest. According to his doctor, he was lucky the bullet hit where it did. If it were a few inches in either direction he could have lost his life.

The two guys fell into a heavy silence. Logan studied his son while Alex kept his eyes on his knees. It was several minutes before Logan opened his mouth to break the silence. He was interrupted by Alex saying, "I'm sorry, Dad."

"For what?"

"For this," the younger guy replied, gesturing around the room. "You shouldn't be…"

"Hey, this isn't your fault," Logan said quickly. "Don't ever think that it is either."

"You sound like Mom," Alex muttered looking at his hands again.

"Yeah, well, your mother is a smart woman."

Another long silence followed, and, again, Alex was the first to break it. "Maybe it'd be safer if I just quit and became a reporter like you and Mara."

"Alex, you're half Mars, which means investigating is in your blood. Even Mara is an investigative reporter." Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Besides, you shouldn't be making decisions right this second, not when all this is fresh in your mind. Give it some thought before deciding if this is what you want to do. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex replied just as his phone chirped from his pocket. He pulled it out, checking the screen. "It's Leo, I've got to run."

"Think about what I said, Al," Logan said as his son headed towards the door.

"I will, and I'm glad you're okay, Dad."

Logan had never liked that his son became a cop. it was too close to the life Veronica led, and he never wanted to get a phone call telling him that his son had died, but he also didn't want his son to quit because he thought that's what he _had_ to do. The fact that he was a cop, that he was helping others and trying to make Neptune a safer place, couldn't make Logan anymore prouder than he already was of Alex.

Hell, he was proud of both his kids, and he would never ask them to give up their careers, no matter how much he hated them. As long as they did something they loved, he was okay with what they did. Or, he would try to be okay with what they did.

"I see Alex was here," Veronica said from the doorway.

"Yeah," Logan replied watching as she crossed the room and sat down in her chair.

"Did you talk?"

"Are we in _Leave It To Beaver_?" Logan retorted earning a sly smile from his wife. "Yes, Ronnie, we talked, and I think our boy is going to be okay."

"And what about you?" she asked carefully.

"I'm resilient. I'll be fine," he said softly.

"Good because if you do that to me again I will kill you," Veronica stated keeping her eyes downcast.

"I promise I won't," Logan stated keeping his own opinions to himself about Veronica's line of work. He still felt iffy every time she left for another case, always waited by the phone just in case something happened. It was a habit he was never going to shake not matter how hard he tried. Not when everyone he loved risked their lives to make Neptune a safer place, but, at the end of the day, he had to remember that Neptune was a semi-safer place because of the jobs Veronica and Alex did. Even Mara, in her own way.

It was the only thing that kept him going. The only thing that made him accept that it was worth it, even if it was a small lie to himself.


	7. Bathroom Tests

I apologize if the ending of this chapter falls flat. I really couldn't think of anything else to add.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing last chapter.

This wasn't really a request, but Angel did ask for more on Veronica and Logan's relationship so I wrote this.

Thanks for reading and I do not own these characters.

* * *

They were sitting in a tiny, smelly second story bathroom in the house Logan shared with Dick. Veronica was perched on the edge of the bathtub, clutching tightly to a white stick, eyes closed, unable to look at it while Logan sat against the wall, watching her impatiently.

"We'll eventually find out either way, Ronnie," he said softly. "I'd rather it be right now instead of in nine months when you squirt it out."

"Squirt it out?" Veronica opened her eyes, giving him an incredulous look. "It's a baby Logan not toothpaste."

Logan shot her a tired look, shaking his head. "Look, regardless of what this test says, you know I'll always love you, right?"

"Oh my God, Logan, I might be pregnant. I'm not dying."

"I'm just saying. I won't leave you if it's positive."

"And if you try I have a sheriff father, a computer genius friend, an ex-biker friend, and an ex-basketball player best friend who will track you down and kick your ass; except Mac who will most likely ruin your life through cyberspace."

"See I can't leave even if I wanted to," Logan said shrugging. He sighed, "We have to look at the test eventually."

"I know, I just need another minute," Veronica muttered closing her eyes again, clutching the test tighter. "Have you thought about…?"

"What? Kids? Veronica, I didn't exactly come from a stable home. I'd be lucky to keep a dog alive let alone avoid screwing up a kid. What about you?"

"Oh yes, with an alcoholic mother who stole from my dad and me and disappeared, and the Mars' track record with getting into trouble, all I think about is kids."

"You aren't your mother, and we'll deal with your cases as they come. I can help out, and I know Mac, Weeves, and Wallace would also help. And your father would jump at the chance to protect you and his potential grandchild."

"He'll kill you, you know? I can't say that you'll get to choose the method in which you die, but there's a chance it'll be quick." They shared a small smile. It was quiet for a moment, but the silence was broken by Veronica quietly saying, "You aren't Aaron."

He nodded, avoiding her eyes. He then drew in a deep breath, met her gaze, and said, "Well, let's see if I should start planning my funeral."

"Okay." Veronica sucked in a deep breath, opened her hands, and peeked at the test. She was quiet for way longer than Logan would have liked, and he very nearly jumped up and wrenched the test from her hands, but finally she said, "If he kills you I am not naming it after you."

"What?"

"And we are not naming it after some weird, video game character either. Or Dick."

"What are you saying?" Logan knew he should have already put two and two together, but his brain was taking a moment to catch up.

"I'm saying strap on your daddy pants, L. We're having a baby." And to prove her point, Veronica shoved the test at him. He carefully took it, looking down at the little blue plus sign.

The bathroom was quiet for almost a quarter of an hour before Logan sucked in another breath, placed the test next to his legs, and said, "Can we wait until the kid is eighteen to tell your dad?"

"I think that would be the wisest choice," Veronica stated quietly. She slid off the tub, coming to rest on the floor, her feet knocking into Logan's legs. "At least we only have two months left at Hearst. It'd be different if we were…" Veronica's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you staring at?"

"What do we do now? I mean, do I propose…?"

"If you propose I will taser you. We shouldn't get married because we're having a kid. This isn't 1945 anymore. Let's just get through telling everyone and the actual delivering of this kid before we even talk about marriage."

"Would it help if I said I was already planning to propose at graduation?"

"No it wouldn't. Look," she took his hands in hers, meeting his eyes. "I love you, you know this, and I wouldn't mind getting married to you, but not now. If, in two months, you want to ask scary, hormonal Veronica go right ahead and pray she doesn't kill you, but as of right now hold off on any proposals."

"If that's what you want," Logan said slowly, "I won't ask, but I'm still not going anywhere." And he wasn't. As terrified as he was at the prospect of having a child, he wasn't abandoning Veronica when she needed him the most. He also wasn't going to become Aaron either, and if he did he really hoped Veronica used that gun training her father put her through.

"I should probably make a doctor's appointment or something; make sure the test wasn't a false alarm. Then we'll have to get you a bullet proof vest for when we tell my father." Veronica got to her feet, heading towards the door. "Oh, and it's not living here. It can't live here. Here is a health code violation waiting to happen."

She was babbling, no doubt just as terrified as he was, and he knew he should calm her down. So, Logan jumped to his feet and followed her out of the bathroom. He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him in a tight embrace. "We'll get through this. I mean, with your halfway decent childhood and my love of television we at least have a reference point."

"Speaking of television…"

"Oh, no, it'll never see _The Aaron Echolls Story._"

"Thank you." Veronica burrowed her face in his chest. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Logan whispered kissing her hair. He knew Veronica would make a kick ass mom, and he'd at least keep the kid alive by giving it food and shelter. Besides, he couldn't screw up anymore than his parents did, and he had Keith to go to for guidance… after the older man stopped trying to kill him. They were going to get through this, and perhaps raise an awesome kid in the process.


	8. Motherly Advice and Letting Go

This was supposed to go up last night, but my internet was down.

HoneyBee1 wanted something revolving around high school. I'm not sure what she wanted exactly, but I tried my hardest.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews last chapter.

I do not own these characters

Thanks for reading

P.S. Mara is 14 and Alex is 9

* * *

"I should wear the blue," Mara said looking over the clothes scattered across her bed.

"Mar, sweetie, you'll look great in whatever you wear," Veronica replied from her daughter's desk chair.

"Yes, but I don't _want_ to look great. I want to look perfect. It's high school, Mom. First impressions are everything."

"Honey, I can guarantee first impressions are not always everything. You're a Mars, so usually it takes the third or fourth impression to get someone to warm up to you."

"Mom," Mara said giving her mother a semi-amused look. She then looked back at her wardrobe, a thoughtful look on her face. "What about the green?"

"You could always go in the habit your dad wants you to wear," Veronica suggested shrugging. "That could always work."

Mara giggled, shaking her head. "I swear, if Dad could, he'd wrap me in bubble wrap and never let me leave the house."

"He has good reason to, Mar. I mean, after what happened to Lily…"

"I know, and I still haven't forgotten when you guys told me about what happened to you," Mara said her face contorted into seriousness. "I'm just…" she sighed, sitting down on her bed. "I know I need to be careful, but Dad needs to remember that I've been raised by two awesome parents and a kick butt grandfather. If anyone knows what not to do at any given time it's me."

"Remember, though, I was also raised by an awesome parent. Sometimes we don't always know what's going to happen until it happens," Veronica said getting to her feet. She kissed her daughter's forehead and headed towards the door.

Stopping in the threshold, without turning around, she said, "Definitely the blue top, and those new jeans. Maybe those black boots. I think you'll make a great first impression."

"Thanks Mom," Mara replied, a smile in her voice. Deep down, Veronica knew she wasn't just getting thanked for the clothing advice.

"Anytime Mara."

* * *

"Do you have your mace?" Logan asked as he pulled up to the high school.

"Right here," Mara replied waving her keys in his face, the tiny bottle of mace hanging from her loose grasp.

"And your cell phone?"

"Always," she responded pulling it from her pocket.

"And…?"

Mara surprised him with him a hug, his words dying on his lips. "I'm ready for today, and I will be careful," she said breaking the hug.

"Okay." As she reached for the door handle, he almost hit the gas but stopped himself. "You have a good day."

"I will, Dad," Mara stated opening the door. She turned to face him, a nervous smile on her face. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

She smiled again and then opened the door, getting out of the car. As she headed towards the building, Logan flashed back to when she was five, starting her first day of kindergarten. She had begged and pleaded him to stay with her, but he knew he had to let her go; just like now.

"Good luck," he repeated softly.

"Dad, I think that car wants your spot," Alex said from the back seat, startling Logan. He looked in his rearview mirror, noticing a Sedan waiting for him to move. He nodded, putting his car into drive, and carefully pulled back onto the road.


	9. I Think You Broke Him

An Anon reviewer wanted me to write something about the others finding out about Veronica's pregnancy, so this one is for him/her. Thanks for the idea.

And thanks for the reviews last chapter.

I do not own these characters

* * *

Surprisingly, it had been Logan's idea to tell them over dinner. Veronica was all for sending friendly emails, perhaps a text message, or a lovely fruit basket with a card attached that said: '_I'm pregnant. Logan's the father. Have a pleasant day.'_

But it was a nice gesture on Logan's part, willing to pay for dinner for their friends and her father, so she agreed and invited Wallace, Weevil, Mac, and her dad; leaving Dick up to Logan. The tall, blond surfer may have been dating Mac and living with Logan, but that didn't mean Veronica had to like him, and if it had been up to her she wouldn't have even bothered, but since he was Logan's best friend she relented.

She could tell the others wanted to know what the special occasion was, and Mac even hinted that maybe Veronica and Logan were announcing an engagement. Dick had then opted to make a remark about how marriage was an awful idea. This sparked a playful argument between the two that lasted all through dinner and pitted the group of friends against each other when Wallace and Weevil decided to join in the quarrel. Veronica and Logan would have joined, but she was too nervous and Logan looked as if he were ready to bolt at any moment, throwing quick, cautious looks at Keith every few minutes.

The older man had been studying the pair all night, no doubt trying to figure out just what was up with the two. He hadn't made a comment about the marriage jab nor did he join in the argument. If Veronica didn't know any better, she was certain her father was trying to read their minds.

After dessert was served, and a truce was made, Veronica cleared her throat and said, "I know you guys are wondering why we asked you here…"

"Where's the ring?" Mac asked, cutting Veronica off.

The blonde smiled, shaking her head, "There is no ring, Mac. We aren't getting marriage."

"Yet," Logan murmured, quiet enough so only Veronica could hear him. She threw him a look that clearly said 'not now' and turned back to her friends.

"Then what? Did he knock you up or something?" Weevil was clearly making a joke. However, his smile wilted when he noticed the look Veronica and Logan shared. "Holy crap."

"What?" Dick questioned looking at everyone. Veronica could tell he hadn't exactly pieced together what everyone else had, but his eyes widened when Mac leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Shit dude, one slipped by. That's gotta suck."

Wallace gave Veronica and Logan a long, hard look, but didn't say anything. She waited, doing anything to avoid looking at her father, and finally said, "What?"

"It's just…" Wallace was quiet for another few seconds, no doubt choosing his words wisely, and then stated, "I can't picture you two as parents."

"Well, we are going to be, so…" Veronica trailed off, finally looking her father's way.

Keith had gone paper white, whether it was in shock or anger Veronica didn't know, but she knew that if he didn't say something soon she was going to call an ambulance. "Dad," she started carefully, "you okay?"

"My baby is having a baby," he said through numb lips. "My baby is having a baby."

Mac leaned over and whispered in Veronica's ear, "I think you broke him."

"Yeah," she replied softly. It would have been hilarious had it not been her father. She just hoped there was a way to fix him before the baby was born; she was really going to need his help.


	10. Terrible Twos

This wasn't a request just me wanting to have some parent/child bonding time.

So thanks for the reviews last chapter

I do not own this characters

* * *

**Mara**

Veronica followed the trail of toilet paper down the hallway, taking note of the green, crooked lines running across the white walls. She wasn't quite sure how her daughter managed to get the crayons; she had been fairly certain Logan had put them in the cabinet above the sink after the last time Mara scribbled on the walls. At least they had some paint left over from before, and could easily pant over the 'art work' their daughter had left them.

Veronica stopped outside of Mara's room, slowly pushing open the slightly ajar door. She looked around, eyes landing on the empty roll sitting by the window and a pair of blue sneakers peeking out from behind a curtain.

"Where's Mara?" Veronica said looking around. The curtain moved, a giggle escaping from behind it. "I can't find her anywhere." She started towards the closet, putting her hand on the handle. "Is she in here?" The curtain giggled again, but Veronica pretended not to hear it as she opened the door. "Nope," she replied closing the door. "Hm, where can she be?"

"Here!" a small voice announced and Mara jumped out from behind the curtain, a green crayon clutched in her left hand.

"There she is!" Veronica exclaimed and Mara laughed. "I've been looking for you. Do you know who made the mess in the hallway?"

Mara's eyes widened and she hid the crayon behind her back. "Dunno," she said shrugging her shoulders and giving Veronica an innocent smile.

"Are you sure? Then who left this here?" She stooped to pick up the empty roll, showing it to Mara.

"Ghosts?" the little girl suggested with another shrug. Veronica knew she should have never let Logan let Mara watch _Ghostbusters_.

"Give me the crayon, Mara," Veronica said holding her hand out.

"Sowwy," Mara apologized after a moment's pause, handing the crayon over, her eyes averted.

"It's okay," Veronica replied with a sigh, picking her daughter up. "We just need to lock the crayons in a high security vault until your terrible twos passes."

"Tired," Mara complained resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Truth be told, Veronica was tired, too.

"Yeah, well, destroying the house takes a lot out of you," Veronica joked but still set put her daughter to bed. "Just remember when your daddy gets home he's going to be spending _so_ much time with you. That's a promise."

* * *

**Alex**

A crash sounded from the living room, and Logan put his coffee cup down-barely getting the chance to take the first sip of the morning-and hurriedly followed the noise. He stopped in the doorway, noticing his son standing near his tipped over playpen.

"Why do I bother?" Logan muttered as he moved towards his son. "You're just going to keep getting out."

"Play," Alex exclaimed and ran around the couch. "Play pwease?"

"How are you not tired? You've been up since five."

"Play," Alex demanded clambering on the couch. He began jumping up and down shouting, "Play! Play! Play!"

With a heavy sigh and an eye roll, Logan gathered his son in his arms mid-jump and swung him around. A pearl of laughter erupted from the blond boy. Logan spun him again and then set him down. They then took a seat on the floor and proceeded to play cars for almost twenty minutes.

"Read," Alex said suddenly, after growing bored with his cars. He stood up, grabbing his father's hand and trying to pull him up. With a sigh, Logan stood, and allowed himself to get dragged towards the couch. "Read pwease."

"What do you want to read?" Logan asked taking a seat.

"Dis." Alex picked a hardcover novel up off the floor, handing it to Logan and crawling onto the couch next to his father.

Logan checked the title, his eyes widening, and said, "I don't think this book is appropriate for you."

"Read. Read," Alex demanded bouncing up and down.

Logan quickly flipped through the book, wondering if there was a passage he could read, not missing the scribbles covering ninety percent of the book. It wasn't one of his favorite books, and he could easily buy another copy, but that didn't stop him from wishing Alex had gone after one of Veronica's books instead.

He finally found something appropriate to read, but only got halfway through the passage before Alex grew bored again. "No read," he said pressing his hands into the book, trying to close it. "Out," Alex stated clambering off the couch and pointing to the door. "Go out."

"It's raining buddy," Logan stated glancing out the window. It had started while he was driving Mara to school and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

"Go out!" the blond boy exclaimed.

"Alex we can't, it's raining."

"I go out!"

"Maybe later," Logan said trying to compromise with his son. A part of him knew it was futile, but it was worth a shot.

"Out! Out! Out!" Alex's voice had risen to a screech, tears of anger streaming down his face. Had this been five years ago with Mara, Logan would have been calling Veronica or Keith and asking them for help, but now he felt confident enough with his parenting skills to know what to do this time.

He drew in a deep breath, slid from the couch, crouching down to Alex's eye level, and calmly said, "Buddy, listen, I need you to calm down."

"O-out," Alex hiccupped gesturing towards the door.

"I promise you that we will go outside when it stops raining, but until then we have to do something else. How's about we watch a movie, okay?"

"M-Mickey?"

"Yeah, we'll watch Mickey."

"O-okay," Alex said rubbing his eyes.

Logan nodded and then stood up, turning one of Alex's Mickey movies on. The blond boy clambered back onto the couch, settling in to get comfortable, and started watching the film. Logan made sure his son was really into the movie before he walked back into the kitchen, grabbing his lukewarm coffee off the counter.

He carried it back into the living room, intending to take a seat next to his son, but stopped when he spotted Alex asleep. Logan set his coffee down on an end table, moving forward to grab the green blanket off the back of the couch. He covered Alex up, gave his forehead a quick kiss, and turned the movie off.

He returned to the kitchen, snatching his coffee on the way, making a mental note to have Veronica spend _a lot_ of time with Alex when she returned. It was only fair.


	11. Meet the Parents

This one will definitely have more in the next chapter, but I wanted to update something now.

Thanks for reading.

See ya!

P.S. This is for Angel. She wanted more on Mara and her boyfriend Evan. Thank you for the idea.

Mara is 13 and Alex is 8

* * *

Veronica had suggested they invite Evan over for dinner. At first, Logan was vehemently against the idea, not wanting to meet the kid who kissed his daughter on their porch, but he knew they'd have to meet the kid sooner or later. So, Friday night, Logan found himself sitting on his couch, with his son, both dressed to go out, waiting for Evan's parents to drop him off.

"What's his dad's name again?" Veronica asked Mara as the latter paced back and forth across the living room floor.

"Mark Avery," Mara replied, nervously wringing her hands.

"The software guy?" Logan asked curiously. He had seen the guy's commercial on the TV and computer all the damn time. He was a bit annoying, kind of reminding him of that kid in his high school computer class. Or, maybe that was the majority of the kids in his high school computer class.

"Yes," Mara replied nodding. "I am begging you guys," she continued, stopping to give them a pleading look, her blue eyes widening. "Please don't embarrass me."

"Honey, we're not going to embarrass you," Veronica responded softly. "Right Alex?"

"What?" the blonde looked up from the television, meeting his mother's sharp eyes. "I mean, right."

Mara gave her family a skeptical look before returning to her pacing. It was quiet for a moment, but finally Veronica asked, "What about his mother?"

Mara opened her mouth to respond, but a knock cut her off. "Oh my God, he's here. Please, please, please don't embarrass me." She raced towards the door and pulled it open to reveal Evan and his mother…

"Oh crap," Logan whispered.

Madison Sinclair.


	12. An Awkward Reunion

I am just as shocked as you are. Yep, I'm back. Sorry this took forever. I have no excuse

Thanks for reading. For those of you reading A Decade of Change a new updating is coming... hopefully by the weekend.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

I do now own these characters

* * *

"Veronica," Madison exclaimed excitedly, "Logan! Oh my gosh!" She raced forward, giving each one a hug. Logan watched as Veronica cringed and would have laughed had the situation involved anyone else. "It's been years since I've seen you two."

"Hey Madison," Veronica said slowly, subtly taking a step back from the perky blonde, eyeing her warily. Logan didn't blame her; Madison was a vicious bitch in high school _and_ college. Plus, there wasn't exactly any type of friendship between the two women. In fact, they had absolutely hated each other. "How are you?"

"Fine," Madison replied with a grin. "I can't believe you two are married, and that our kids are dating. Isn't that funny."

"Hilarious," Veronica stated dryly, crossing her arms. "So, I heard you married Mark Avery."

"I did, and we couldn't be happier." Something flickered in Madison's eyes, something both Logan and Veronica caught, but it disappeared a second later. "Anyway, I should get going." She turned to Evan. "You kids have fun tonight." She turned back to Veronica and Logan. "Can you please have him home by eight-thirty?"

"Sure," Logan replied nodding.

"Thanks. Well," she smiled, taking Veronica's hand between hers, "it's been nice seeing you. Really it has." She then let Veronica's hand go, smiled one last time, and walked out of the door.

As Logan closed the door, very much aware of Alex trying and failing to be nice to Evan, he became aware that Veronica had something in her hand. He gave her a questioning look and the small blonde handed over a small piece of paper. Across the front, in what had to be Madison's handwriting, were the words: _I think my husband's cheating. Double your rate if you can get me proof. –M._

"Huh," Logan muttered reading the note again. "Are you going to do it?"

"Maybe," Veronica replied shrugging. "Though, now I'm wondering if she knew we were Mara's parents all along."

"This town is weird. I think we should move to Florida."

"Nah, that place is weirder."

Logan snorted, shaking his head, kissing her forehead. Thinking about it, that meeting with Madison could have been a lot worse. He supposed he should count his lucky stars Veronica was handed a case. It could have turned into a hair pulling, bitch slapping cat fight.

Shaking his head, he made a mental note to stop watching wrestling with Alex.


End file.
